


Sam's Word is Law

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Cursed, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dream's prison, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Hair Pulling, Hypocrites Guide to Smut, M/M, No Escape, No Romance, Prison, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Dream, Threats, Top Awsamdude, begging to stop, dom awsamdude, im bad at tagging, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Dream was imprisoned, he knew there would be physical torments as well as psychological ones, it was still his damn prison.He was starting to regret giving Sam the liberty of choosing the torture methods. The lack of knowledge on what was going to inevitably happen to him was making his stomach churn. He knew exactly what Sam was capable of.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Awsamdude
Comments: 20
Kudos: 348
Collections: Anonymous





	Sam's Word is Law

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, am aware of how messed up something like this is.  
> I do not condone any action presented in this story, nor do I think it should actually happen in cannon.  
> I wrote this to get something off my chest and for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> Please do not inform the CC's about this fic
> 
> If you are not looking for a Sam x Dream, rape fic, please click away.

Dream uncomfortably lay on the floor of his obsidian prison, feverishly glancing from his respawn drop, to the clock, to the bubbling and swirling lava at the end of his cell. His hands were folded over his stomach as his eyes lingering on the lava, twiddling his thumbs over each other. Of course, Dream knew there would be physical torments as well as psychological ones, it was still his damn prison. 

He was starting to regret giving Sam the liberty of choosing the torture methods. The lack of knowledge on what was going to inevitably happen to him was making his stomach churn. He knew exactly what Sam was capable of. It was only a few hours after Tommy’s visit that Dream saw the lava retract once again, as Sam walked across the complicated redstone walkway. His heartbeat battered around in his chest as he scrabbled up to stand and face Sam.  
Sam was a mountain of a man, staggeringly tall and lean muscles that could be seen even through the thick netherite plating of his armor. The metallic clang of his boots against the obsidian and the clank of his glowing sword against his hip brought a foreboding sense of danger over Dream. Defenseless and sufficiently at the mercy of the warden, Dream tried his best to hold composer. 

“Dream,” Sam beckoned, demand dripping from his voice, “come here.” Dream took a hesitant step forward and knew exactly what was about to happen as his eyes met the expressionless creeper mask. This wasn’t food or informing him that someone would be visiting soon, his torment was about to begin.  
Sam took a step forward and twined his fingers into Dream’s hair, almost feigning comfort before he harshly gripped the clasp that held his mask on his face, before the terrifying clang of metal breaking metal and his porcelain mask clattered against the floor. He tried to back away, he wanted to run but Sam harshly grabbed him by the arm, and simple words floated off his lips, “Remember, my word is law here,” as he pushed Dream down and he stumbled over his own feet, falling on his back, “I presume you know what’s happening here Dream.” Sliding between Dreams legs. 

“I-,” taking a hesitant inhale, he wanted to throw himself into the lava until he couldn’t respawn anymore but he forced himself to continue, “I do.” looking sam in the creeper mask eyes, as if he was trying to plead to Sam’s soft side, but it was in vain as he soon realized after gloved fingers were harshly shoved into his mouth, his jaw being held open by netherite plated hands. He tried to pull Sam’s arm away, bite at his fingers, try anything to get Sam away from between his thighs, but he was still monumentally stronger than Dream in almost every way. 

Sam only had to push his fingers further into Dream’s throat to make him gag. Dream quickly grasped both hands around Sam’s wrist, desperately trying to pull him away but it was all in vain as Sam positioned Dreams legs around his waist. From there Sam could tell how painfully strained his muscles pulsed against the fabric of Dream’s clothes. Tears pricked Dream’s eyes at the pressure in his throat, beginning to thrash his legs against Sam. 

Sam quickly pulled his fingers out of Dream’s troat to grip his thighs and pin them down before delivering a harsh slap against the soft skin on Dream’s face. He starkly gripped Dream’s jaw before pulling his creeper mask up. As green met green, Sam whispered, “Don’t resist me.” 

Dream wanted so badly to rip himself out of Sam’s grasp, but even then, where would he go? Into the lava? He’d just respawn and would fall right back into Sam’s grasp. He stopped his resistance, but his own fear wouldn’t allow his muscles to relax. After a couple of seconds, Sam began pulling off Dream’s clothes, just to humiliate him further. Dream’s struggling picked up again before receiving another slap across his face once again, before grasping onto his jaw. “Dream, behave or I’ll make it hurt more.” Sam’s low voice rumbled around in Dream’s skull. Dream could only lie still in his grasp, too afraid to make any movement or say a word.  
Sam pulled his gloves off to reveal his long, muscley hands and fingers, before pushing them into Dream’s mouth once again. This time he took them with minimal resistance, hoping sam would be gentler. He was not. 

The harsh fingers pushed themselves in and out of Dream’s throat, repeatedly triggering his gag reflex. Dream reched and nearly threw up before Sam finally pulled his fingers out of Dream’s throat and let him cough and sputter before clasping his other hand over his throat and pulled him to look Sam in the eyes. Sam took a moment to take in the sight. 

Dream had drool and tears streaming down his face, his eyes were puffy and lips swollen from the long fingers that were previously down his throat, completely naked and splayed out in front of him. The sight alone was enough to make him want to get to the actual torture. 

“Alright Dream, I’ll give you two options,” Sam started, putting up two saliva-coated fingers, “This is a punishment for you, so either way, you’re not getting prep.” Dream shuddered at those words. “But, you can either suck me off and give yourself some lubrication, or I can take you right now, raw.”  
The fear in Dream’s eyes was priceless as you could practically see the gears turning in his head, weighing his options. He watched as Dream’s eyes flicked down to his crotch that was obscured due to the netherite leggings. His dilated pupils momentarily flickered before he choked out a hoarse “I can…I can,” he seemed hesitant to speak. 

“Dream, hurry up or I’ll push my fingers down your throat until you vomit.” Sam bluntly stated before Dream’s eyes frantically looked from Sam’s face to his ungloved fingers 

“I can suck you off first.” Dream stammered, squeezing his eyes shut. Sam suppressed a smile as he undid his netherite leggings and gingerly pulling his hard cock out and bringing it to Dream’s lips. Sam barley gave Dream any time to take his dick in his mouth before he pushed himself as far into his mouth as he could. Dream could only take half of Sam's girth before he was sputtering and gaging around it. Dream tried his best to relax his throat but he couldn’t force himself to go further, but that's when Sam pushed him further. 

Dream could feel the head of Sam’s cock travel down his throat, tears streaming down his face from the pressure. It was becoming hard to focus on anything as Sam began pushing in and out of his throat, gripping onto Dream’s jaw to keep him from biting down as he choked. Dream tried to grip onto Sam’s thighs, suddenly aware of the sharpened blade that was now dangling and bouncing by his face. He watched as the tip of the blade grazed just past his leg, but his head felt like it was full of cotton as Sam’s pace became relentless before pulling Dream off and letting him fall to the floor. Dream’s coughing soon died down as he watched as Sam position himself in front of him once again. 

“Sorry Dreamy, but on your stomach for this one.” Sam purred in his ear and Dreams eyes pricked up with tears again but didn’t move. Sam sighed before quickly turning him over and pressing his hands into Dream’s shoulder blades. Dream’s tears were flowing freely as Sam pulled his hips up. Dream piped up for the second time that night to beg “Sam… sam please no, I can’t.” 

“Dream, you don’t get to beg now,” Sam chuckled, pressing his palms further into his shoulder blades, “Not after everything you did, everything you did to Tommy, what you did to your friends. Nothing you can say will make me stop here, you deserve this.”  
Dream’s sobs echoed through his obsidian prison but his breath caught suddenly when he felt Sam’s hands pull away, only to be replaced by the feeling of sharp, cold metal against his back 

“No, no please-!” Sam suddenly pressed the long blade down his back, carving deep lines into his back, making Dream yelp and scream. Sam pressed his palms into the fresh wounds on his back, making Dreams back arch as he cried out. With that, Sam cringed as he spread Dream’s blood over his hard cock. Just because this was a punishment for Dream, doesn’t mean that Sam had to be hurt himself to do it.  
Sam put his bloody hand over the cuts at the small of Dream’s back and began pressing into him. With a quick thrust of his hips, Dream yelled as the first few inches of Sam’s dick slipped into him. 

“S-Sam, Sam stop-” Sam just pushed further into him, causing his breath to hitch. Dream was practically hyperventilating as Sam pressed deeper into him until he bottomed out inside. His hands pressed directly into Dream’s open cuts. Dream shook like a leaf under Sam before he to his first few thrusts in and out. He sobbed and yelped as his unpreped hole was stretched. His hole felt like it was being torn open as his free-flowing tears only increased along with his screaming. His entire lower half burned as Sam’s thrusts speed up and slowed down, he felt the blood from his open wounds travel down his body. Sam’s hands gripped around his waist, pulling at the cuts and pressed with enough force to bruise. 

Sam began to lose himself in the feeling as he grabbed Dream by the hair and pressed his face into the obsidian, the sound of skin slapping and Dream’s fucked out voice was all he could hear. He almost forgot what he was there for as he pulled Dream up to pound against the sensitive nerves that bundled near the walls of his ass. His sobs quickly turned to moans as Sam pounded into him mercilessly.  
Dream’s thoughts were slipping as blood ran down his cheek, mixing with his tears as his legs gradually began going numb. His mind was truly going blank for once as his vision went black and he finally lost consciousness. 

He woke up again lying on the obsidian, thinking that Sam just left him there, but he quickly realized that his back was wrapped and covered in gauze. His head still felt fuzzy and he tried to sit up, but the pain in his lower back shot up his spine and he laid back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything I've ever done.


End file.
